The gang-bang
by TheRedTiger
Summary: Addison,Mark,Derek&Owen decide to take a night to themselves and have a bit of fun. This is about the three men GANGBANGING Addison. Please, do not read if you are not into them or if you find the idea of a gang bang horrible. AU. Enjoy!


**Hello! This is my very first sexual fanfiction. Some of you might see that the characters are a little ( or a lot ) 'out of character'. To me, there is no such thing but everyone's opinions are respected! Feel free to write a review about this and tell me what you think! (: I dunno why but I ALWAYS wanted to write a fanfiction about Addison being fucked by three men. These three are my favorite. **

**Enjoy!**

**Xx**

**M. **

She could not exactly remember when she met them. /All/ of them. And she tried. She tried hard but it seems like she had just... known them. You know, like those friendships which you cannot remember how you formed. You just know that these people have been your friends for ever.

But right at this moment, Addison could not believe that she was thinking about those stuff when she was half-naked with three men in her hotel room. Who are these men? The question is quite simple: Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt.

After their unsuccessful relationships with Sam, Lexie, Meredith and Cristina, it seemed as in all the four of them leaned on each other's shoulder to cry on. Or... fuck on.

None of them knows. No one can remember how they got /here/. Completely drunk and utterly horny.

Addison was laying on the king-sized hotel room's bed wearing a white, male's shirt -Owen's probably- and her black, lacy thong.

The three men were in the bathroom for a little pre-sexual meeting. None of them wanted to freak Addison out by forcing her to do them all together or touch each other's genitals during the banging.

" Booooys. This pussy is getting wet..." Addison's voice danced around their ears as the red headed woman walked into the bathroom /completely/ naked holding a glass of red wine in her hand.

" Red, you're drunk? " Mark raised an eye brow in amusment.

" Mhm... " Addison approached Owen. After all, he was the only one of them three with who she hadn't slept with. YET.

" I don't know if I'm drunk but I am definately... horny... " she whispered the last word into the trauma surgeon's ear before she ran her white teeth across his earlobe.

" You are horny, Addie? " Derek approached her slipping his arm around her waist.

" Is this pussy yet? " Mark was the last one to jump in.

Addison nodded.

Mark pushed roughly two fingers inside her cunt.

" Mhm! So wet... So tight... " he moaned to himself while at the same time his dick stood at its highest point.

" Ooh, is that so? " Owen grinned and begun running his big, gifted hands all around her rounded ass. The man slipped his middle finger into her mouth and Addison started sucking on it immediately. " That's it, suck on it, baby. Good girl." He moaned with his dick getting hard as well at that sexy sight. " That's enough. " he ordered removing his finger and without warning, he stuck it into her ass hole.

" Aargh! " Addison yelped earning a smack on her breasts from Derek.

" That's tighter. " Owen muttered licking his lips.

When all the three of them removed their hands from her, the red headed woman walked away towards the bed and climbed on it.

" Mhm... The sight of your three hard cocks is such a turn on. " she moaned slipping three fingers into her pussy at once.

" You have three holes, baby." Mark was the first to rest on his knees on the bed besides her.

" They are enough space for all of us. " Derek climbed on the bed on her other side just like Mark.

Owen was the last to approach the bed. When he did, he put his head between Addison's legs and after she removed her long, skilled fingers, he begun eating her out. The man moved his tongue around her swollen clit in a circular mode for a few times before he started using his teeth so roughly whilst his fingers were slamming into her pussy so hard that they were hitting the back of her vagina.

" Fuck! Owen! Yes... Aaah, make me cum... Please.. Oooh! " she was practically screaming in pleasure.

Mark grabbed her long red hair and pushed her head towards his hard rock cock. " Open widely. " he instructed.

Addison obeyed.

And when she did, Mark pushed his thick, long cock down her throat fucking her mouth roughly preventing her from screaming.

Without thinking more about it, the woman grabbed Derek's cock and begun stroking him as hard and fast as she could.

She was about to cum. Cum into Owen's mouth. Scream his name out loud, enjoy it, let everyone to know what he was doing to her but she could not. Not with Mark's cock down her throat. He was fucking her so hard she could not even breath anymore.

Mark pulled out.

" What is it, bitch? You can't breathe? " he asked her in a husky voice as he softly smacked her face.

God, it only drove her closer to her orgasm.

" Suck my dick, Addie. " Derek grabbed her hair this time and forced his dick into her mouth.

That was it . Her muscles clenched, her orgasm hit the point and every muscle of her body spasmed as she came undone into Owen's mouth. Damn, the vibrations were so many, so intense. They passed through Derek's dick resulting in emptying his load at the back of her throat.

Addison gagged a little. It had been a while since someone had cummed into her mouth. She managed to swallow it all, though.

" Mhm... Yummy! " she giggled to herself as she licked her lips.

" Me and Sloan are still full, babe. " Owen pointed at his dick.

Mark shot him a look saying: " You want that tight, little pussy or her ass? " he smirked.

" I got enough of her pussy. " Owen smirked devilishly and slapped her pussy hard.

" Ah, do that again! " Addison moaned.

" You like that, babe? " he spanked her pussy again.

" Hell yeah! Damn, slap me harder! " she cried out.

And Owen did as she said. He kept spanking and spanking and spanking her cunt. She was ready to come again when... he stopped!

" You already had one orgasm, Red. Not fair to have another while you keep us hanging. " Mark pointed out.

" Let's dick her up. " Derek suggested.

Mark laid on his back.

Addison rolled on her side and ran her hot tongue across the plastic surgeon's lips.

" You want me to ride you, Markie ? So hard you are gonna cum into my pussy ? Mhm..? You wanna fill me up ? " Addison whispered in a hot, devilish, suductive voice before straddling his waist. The red headed woman begun rubbing her wet center against his hard cock. " Stick it deep inside of me. " she whispered.

It only made Mark harder, if that was even possible. Without any warning, the man grabbed her hips and pushed his huge dick inside her tight entrance.

" Aaaah... Fuck, yeah... " Addison moaned softly closing her eyes in an effort to enjoy the feeling of such a big cock in her pussy.

" Damn, Red. You're so tight. " Mark moaned through gritten teeth. Just being inside of her, without moving was enough to make him cum.

" Not for long. " Owen's voice filled the room as he moved behind the red headed woman and slapped her ass hard. " Stretch your cheeks, baby. I wanna rip that little ass hole. " he whispered in her ear before running his tongue across her earlobe.

Addison bit her lip hard, to the point that it almost bled and did as told. She slowly brought her hands to her ass and spreaded her ass cheeks for him.

" Damn. " Owen whispered and laid on his chest, exploring the inside of her ass with his eyes. Without thinking more about it, he found his tongue running in circles all around that little whole, pumping his fingers inside an out. One at first and then three. When the man was sure that he was not going to hurt her - /much/ - he moved his dick behind her and eased it into her ass.

" Aaaaah! That's it. " He moaned loudly.

" Shit! " Addison exclaimed. It really hurt her but she knew that once they would start moving the pain would turn into pleasure.

Derek leaned forward and kissed the woman hard. So passionately that their tongues begun rubbing on each other's outside of their mouths. " This dirty mouth is mine. " he winked at her before he slapped her mouth with his dick a few times, teasingly.

" Fuck it, baby. " Addison muttered with her soft, thin lips curling into a devilish smirk. And Derek did as she intructed him.

" In a matter of seconds Mark, Derek and Owen were pushing their dicks deep into her core, ripping her apart. Owen could feel Mark's cock sliding under his and Mark could feel Owen's dick sliding on top. Derek was fucking her mouth, he could see how red she was from the lack of oxygen and hell, he enjoyed it! It turned him on more.

Addison pulled her mouth away when the need of oxygen became vital.

" Aaaaah! Aaaah! Damn! Ths hurts! This hurts! This hurts! " she screamed loudly yet /in pleasure. / She wasn't complaining, she was enjoying it. Two huge dicks ripping her ass and cunt and another gagging her such a turn on for her.

" Shut up! " Owen screamed in pleasure as well, grabbing her long hair and pulling it back forcing the back of her head to touch his chest.

" Don't you fucking scream, everyone can listen to you. " he warned her and slapped her breasts a few times turning them red.

" Fuck! " She screamed loudly grabbing the sheets when he orgasm hit. She pulled herself up, escaping from Mark's dick and spraying her juices all over the two men.

Owen pulled out of her as well. " Did you just squirt, Montgomery ? " he asked amuzed.

But Addison was too weak to reply and all the trauma surgeon got was a nod.

" Get on your knees. NOW. " Derek demanded and pushed Addison on the bed on her knees.

Addison got on her knees and opened her mouth widely.

The three men took turns strocking their cocks around her until all three of them had emptied their loads in Addison's mouth. Before they instruicted her to swallow it all, they took some pictures of her cum-filled mouth and then they all kissed her hard, with passion. And with that, all the four of them fell asleep curled against... ADDISON.


End file.
